Memento
by Auryl
Summary: Drabble regalo a Ninfa por su cumpleaños. Cameron no quiere hacerse la prueba del SIDA. [WilmeronxFriendship]


_Disclaimer:_ Bryan y yo le regalamos un capítulo de la cuarta temporada a Ninfa nomas. Nos costó lo nuestro convencer a Deivid, pero como era para una buena causa, tampoco se resistió mucho Solo para "mantener la compostura, ya saben" Así que preparense a ese chappie ;)

_Spoilers:_ Post. Necesidad de saber.

_Pairing:_ Wilmeron Friendship. Cam POV.

Sólo algo que debía, que tenía preparado justo acá. Líneas que después de todo no les encuentro demasiado sentido, quizá los Cam POV y yo siempre discernamos en cosas u otras, como que siempre son en presente y nunca me quedo satisfecha con el resultado final. Gala tiene razón cuando admira a las autoras Hameron. Siento irme demasiado por las ramas y no ser capaz de hacer un Wilmeron decente, pero les veo así nomas. No tengo más pretensiones, esta vez, que verlo subido. Y también estoy enamorada de Alejandro Sanz.

_A Ninfa_. No sólo por su cumpleaños. _Por ser Ninfa_.

**Memento**

De cualquier manera no va a ser  
esa cantinela de esa voz, de esa mujer.  
Si alguien me pregunta yo le diré,  
que detrás de un nuevo adiós,  
siempre cuesta despertar  
Y que esas cosas pasan, por querer saber  
sin saber querer, sin querer te amé  
Son esos ratitos que me das,  
en los que es mucho mejor  
No hacer más fuerza y dejar,  
que si se va el corazón  
que si se va que se vaya,  
no lo echaremos en falta.  
Quién puede quererse pensando en el alma  
**Alejandro Sanz** - Para que me quieras

No tiene miedo.

No entiende por qué todo el mundo se empeña en que ella debería tener miedo, en que se niega a hacerse la prueba que le daría inmunidad porque está aterrorizada, no entiende por qué la gente ha asociado _Cameron_ y _cobarde_ con pasmosa facilidad estos últimos días, términos enlazados sobre una misma superficie que es correcto que la sostenga.  
Cómo si supieran por lo que está pasando o si lo que le preocupa mínimamente es que no tiene tiempo ni ganas de verificar una última, estúpida prueba. Como si no valiesen las otras.

La estadística está de su parte, debería bastar con eso. Pero no lo hace.

Vive al 99 por ciento, es estadísticamente improbable que muera en ese 1 por ciento.

Creyó que eso podía servir; al fin y al cabo, no es una paciente más, conoce los riesgos de haberlos vivido mil veces y una más. Está equivocada. Creen que ese 1 por ciento no la importa. Están equivocados. Si no sintiese el peligro buceando por sus venas no habría salido con la barbilla alta aquel día.

_Qué harían… _

Alguien lloraría si ese 1 resultara ser cierto…

Ella no lloraría.

Necesita saber que alguien _sí _lo haría.

Es él quien ha venido esta noche a su casa. Por un segundo, antes de abrir la puerta, tiene la impresión de retroceder meses en el tiempo, de tener sujetada una copa de vino tinto entre sus dedos y sonrisa vacilante sobre los labios. La sensación se evapora cuando le ve.

.- ¿House ya se ha cansado de amargarme él, que me envía a su amigo? – aspira hondo, suavizando el tono de su voz. Se siente mucho más mayor de pronto, tomando conciencia de su moño descuidado, de los mechones rozándole las mejillas y las ojeras. – Qué le ocurre a Margo.

.- ¿Tendría que venir aquí por tu paciente?

.-Sí. – esboza una pequeña sonrisa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. – Porque si vienes por otro motivo, no es que House se preocupe por mi prueba de SIDA, sino que esto sólo se ha convertido en un problema de jerarquía. Él me pide, yo me niego y envía al siguiente en el ranking bajo él. – ladea la cabeza, estirando más la sonrisa, más, más. – Veamos quién gana el pulso.

Él no está sonriendo, a pesar de que ella mantiene forzada su actitud jovial. 99 posibilidades de vida, no de muerte. 99 oportunidades más de escuchar su voz afrutada entre los pasillos del hospital.

_Dados._

Fichas.

_Cartas_.

Las opciones son tantas… Sólo es un juego de estadística.

Piensa en eso, se lo repite como un manta sagrado que se funde ya con ella, puede ganar porque el margen de error es demasiado pequeño, demasiado ajustado; así que él sólo necesita que tiemble lo justo como para que necesite cubrir su sonrisa forzada con la mano. La brecha se abre y ella se recuerda que no tiene miedo, que no es eso. Él da dos pasos vacilantes en su dirección.

No puede arriesgarse a perder esto por un miserable 1.

Una aguja en un pajar, una posibilidad entre noventa y nueve millones de dólares, el filo de una única guadaña oculta entre cien túneles.

Ella alza la cabeza y le mira. No la _puede_ quitar esto. Él avanza hasta que la punta de su nariz choca en su mejilla.

No tiene miedo. Tampoco la aterra tanto la perspectiva de poder deshacerse finalmente de la espada de Damocles hincada en su espalda. Y cuando siente unos brazos rodeándola, fuerte, fuerte, le duelen las manos de apretar su camisa para que no se aleje. Aspira su perfume y sabe que no necesita más que ese hombro de amigo.

No puede perderlo por un número.

No tiene miedo, aunque pasen los días y la prueba siga esperando paciente en su mesa. Sólo necesita que alguien sienta el achaque del pánico en el paladar por ella, que ya lo haya asimilado. Él lo sabe y por eso la estrecha más contra su pecho, apretando su mejilla contra su moño descuidado y sus hombros delgados.

A veces son tan parecidos que les asusta.

Sólo a veces.


End file.
